Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage
Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage (known as Crash Bandicoot Fusion in PAL regions and Kurasshu Bandikū Adobansu: Waku Waku Tomodachi Daisakusen! in Japan) is a handheld game featuring Crash Bandicoot in a crossover in the world of Spyro the Dragon, another video game character. It was released on the Game Boy Advance in June 2004. It is one part in a crossover pair between the Crash Bandicoot and Spyro game universes, the second game being Spyro Orange: The Cortex Conspiracy. The game had mixed reviews, receiving a 7.7 from GameSpot, a 7/10 from IGN, and a 3/5 from GameSpy. Story Doctor Neo Cortex has joined forces with Ripto and they formulated a plan to get rid of their enemies by sending Ripto's monsters into both of their worlds. Aku Aku and Coco have put Crash in charge of gathering all the crystals before Cortex does while in Spyro's world, Hunter and the Professor have advised Spyro to close the portals. Unfortunately, in Crash's world, the monsters have dressed up as Spyro, and in Spyro's world, they have dressed up as Crash, starting a bridge fight. Afterwards, the two realized that they have been tricked by their enemies which starts a new friendship. Not even Tiny, Crush, and Gulp could stop them, but Cortex steps in with the big guns and orders Nina to kidnap Coco and the Professor. Spyro frees them while Crash distracted Nina with Polar's help. Coco then had an idea that if Crash and Spyro could put tracers on Cortex and Ripto, they would be able to find their secret base. Crash fought Ripto, but forgot to put the tracer on him; Spyro, however, put a tracer on Cortex, and they were able to find their lair. After they defeated Cortex and Ripto, they said their goodbyes and returned to their respective home worlds. Bosses *Spyro *Tiny *Nina *Ripto *Cortex and Ripto Levels Gallery See: Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage/Gallery Sales Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage is the second worst selling Crash game with only 640,000 copies sold; only Crash Boom Bang! has sold less copies. Trading Cards Crash Purple (as well as Spyro Orange) are known for collecting trading cards in the game that can be obtained from completing certain levels, finding some in hidden areas, or buying some of them from the shop run by Moneybags. The cards in Crash Purple are split into categories: *'Blue': Item Cards *'Green': Enemy Cards *'Yellow': Ability Cards *'Orange': Location Cards *'Red': Character Cards Trivia *Pressing L and R as the game starts up will launch a secret mini game titled "Spyro Party USA". *Just as with Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure, leaving Crash to stand idle for a period of time will cause him to pull out a Game Boy Advance and start playing on it. *Getting three Aku Aku masks does not make the player invincible, unlike in other Crash games. *All the Crash characters appear as their designs from Crash Nitro Kart, although some designs from the earlier games were still featured on the trading cards. **Crash's design from Cortex Strikes Back and his design from The Huge Adventure were still kept for the animation frames that were reused for some of the levels in this game. In the new levels, which did not use any animation frames from the older GBA games, Crash's design from Crash Nitro Kart is used instead. **Aku Aku's design from The Huge Adventure was still kept for the animation frames that were reused for some of the levels in this game. In the cutscenes, Aku Aku's design from Crash Nitro Kart is used instead. **The designs for the Wumpa Fruit and crates are the same as in The Huge Adventure, though the design for the Wumpa Fruit mugshot uses frames taken from the Crash Nitro Kart model. *This is the final game that has Brendan O'Brien voicing Crash Bandicoot, and currently so far his last appearance. *The mini game N. Ballism from multiplayer mode is identical to the one in Crash Bash of the same name, with the only difference being that a spinning cog appears in the middle of the arena, instead of N. Gin. *The name of Blink, one of the recurring characters in the Spyro the Dragon series, is misspelled as Blinky. *This isn't the first Crash Bandicoot game to feature Spyro in some way. Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped, Crash Team Racing, and Crash Bash all have hidden demos of Spyro the Dragon, Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage/Gateway to Glimmer and Spyro: Year of the Dragon, respectively. The Game Boy Advance version of Crash Nitro Kart also featured him as an unlockable playable character. Additionally, this game marked the last time Spyro made a major appearance in the Crash series until the N. Sane Trilogy in the form of a video demo for the Spryo Reignited Trilogy, though he makes a brief appearance in Crash Twinsanity. *This was the last game which used Crash's classic design until Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy, though the classic design is only used for Crash's controllable sprite. Artwork related to Crash as well as some levels which do not reuse any sprites from The Huge Adventure use his Nitro Kart design. es:Crash Bandicoot Fusión fr:Crash Bandicoot : Fusion pt:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage ru:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage de:Crash Bandicoot Fusion Category:Crash Bandicoot Purple: Ripto's Rampage Category:Games Category:Vicarious Visions Games Category:Handheld Series Games Category:Handheld Games